¿Bailamos?
by HeiMao.3
Summary: El esperado reencuentro entre su padre y su madre. Por fin los vería juntos. Por fin serían una familia. Gracias a Avannak por su ayuda.


Hellow :3 Aquí en España son... mas de las tres de la madrugada y mañana empiezo las clases ¡Bien! *nótese el sarcasmo* En fin, no podía dormirme tranquila sin subir este momento.

Tengo que decir que hay una parte de este one-shot que no me pertenece. Es el diálogo de Stoick y Valka, que fue escrito por Avannak, les dejo el link en mi perfil por si quieren ver el fragmento original.

Espero que les guste

* * *

**¿Bailamos? **

No lo creían. Era casi imposible. Tras veinte años sin saber de su paradero y ahora ella estaba ahí. No había cambiado, al menos no en apariencia.

Todo empezó por las advertencias que Hiccup trataba de dar a su padre. Sí, es verdad que el huyó para no hacerse cargo de la aldea. No es que no quisiera, sino que no se sentía preparado para ello.

–Hiccup – se sorprendió Stoick – has vuelto ¿a dónde has ido?

Stoick no podía echarle en cara su desaparición. Intentó hacer que entendiera las responsabilidades de ser jefe y de formar una familia de la mejor forma posible, pero las ideas de su hijo iban por otro lado y acabó en gritos. Cuando se dio cuenta de su error, él ya se había ido. Preguntó a sus amigos si sabían dónde estaba, pero no obtuvo respuesta.

–Papá, siento haberme ido, pero esto es importante

–No hijo, yo lo siento – se disculpó – no debería haberte gritado y…

–Créeme, eso ahora es lo que menos importa

–¿Qué pasa?

Hiccup no sabía por dónde empezar. Había traído consigo dos dragones más para que le acompañara a la cueva y pudiera ver a Valka, a su madre. Todavía era algo confuso. Ella lo explicaría mejor.

–Eh… Drago está viniendo a por nuestros dragones, tenemos que prepararnos…

–¿Drago? ¿Drago Bludvist?

–Si… ¿le conoces?

–Drago está loco, no dejaré que ni tú ni tus amigos os pongáis en peligro

–Ya… papá… hay algo que deberías saber…

–¿El qué?

–Es mejor que te lo enseñe, sígueme

–Que Gobber venga con nosotros

Hiccup no ganaba nada contradiciendo a su padre y no tuvo más remedio que ceder.

–Gobber, ven

El herrero se acercó y Stoick le contó lo sucedido con Hiccup. No tuvo reparo en ir con ellos. Los tres montaron en los dragones y liderados por Toothless emprendieron vuelo.

Valka esperaba en la cueva. Su hijo le había dicho que intentaría traer al cabezota de su padre. Así lo recordaba ella. Terco y rudo, como cualquier otro vikingo. Y ella lo echaba de menos.

Veinte años separada de su familia y rodeada de dragones. Ella tuvo que sobrevivir y el solo recuerdo de que ellos estaban vivos, la ayudaba a luchar.

Pero todo eso no evitaba que se sintiera nerviosa. Su hijo había sido fácil. Después de un tiempo acabó llamándola "mamá" y ella sintió que la barrera que se había formado entre ellos, se había hecho añicos. Pero Valka sabía que Stoick sería más difícil de llevar.

El sonido del aleteo de varios dragones la alertó. Ya estaban cerca. Quería mostrarse fuerte, era una vikinga y los vikingos superaban cualquier adversidad. No podía demostrar debilidad.

–Aquí no hay nada ¿dónde nos has traído Hiccup? – protestaba Gobber

–Tú solo espera…

Valka se había escondido por la primera impresión que pudiera causar. Además quería ver cómo había cambiado su marido. La voz que escuchó de la boca de la cueva era inconfundible. Gobber, el gran amigo de Stoick también estaba allí.

–Hijo ¿a dónde nos has traído? – empezó a impacientarse.

De pronto un dragón, el Cloud Jumper hizo acto de presencia. Stoick ordenó a Gobber y a Hiccup a que se quedaran tras él.

–¿Quién anda ahí? – bramó el jefe

Valka se decidió a dejarse ver. Era ahora o nunca. Gobber la vio y supo quién era desde el primer momento. No había cambiado en apariencia. Hiccup estaba nervioso por cómo pudiera reaccionar su padre.

–Oh, oh – se le escape a Gobber

Stoick estaba casi seguro de que era una alucinación. No podía ser verdad. Veinte años después y la tenía delante. Por la mente de sus acompañantes pasaba la misma pregunta ¿Qué iba a suceder ahora?

–Sé lo que vas a decir – rompió ella el silencio

–¿Qué estás viva? – Stoick le cortó y empezó a caminar hacia ella despacio, con pasos pesados – ¿Qué has estado viva durante todos estos años y nunca has vuelto a casa – Valka bajó la mirada – ni una sola vez?

Ella hizo una mueca de frustración. No era lo que esperaba, pero él tenía toda la razón. Stoick vio su cambio de expresión, pero continuó hablando

–¿Qué estabas con los dragones mientras nosotros estábamos en guerra con ellos? ¿Qué nuestro hijo… que eduqué a nuestro hijo solo?

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas con aquello último. Los cerró con fuerza, intentando contenerlas.

Hiccup y Gobber los veían desde su posición. No podían hacer nada.

–Que… – Stoick puso una mano en su mejilla. El tacto era más suave de lo que recordaba. Ella lo sintió más familiar que a lo que estaba preparada – Que sigues tan hermosa como el día en que te perdí

Valka no pudo aguantarlo más y esas lágrimas que amenazaban con caer, comenzaron a deslizarse por sus mejillas.

Hiccup sonrió. No había sido tan malo después de todo. Gobber miró con aprobación cómo la pareja se abrazaba. No recordaba a Stoick tan feliz como en ese momento. Pero nadie más que Hiccup estaba más feliz de ver a su familia unida por primera vez.

El chico se acercó a ellos, seguido de Gobber. Valka lo saludó y después de las cordialidades, también lo abrazó. No recordaba que hubiera perdido ya otra extremidad.

Stoick puso una mano en el hombro de su hijo y con la otra tomó la mano de su esposa.

–Ahora somos un equipo

Toothless se acercó y empujó a Valka con su hocico. Ella se soltó y le acarició.

–Sí, somos un equipo – repitió ella

–¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora? – preguntó ilusionado Hiccup

–Oh, ya sé lo que haréis, ven muchacho – Gobber quería mostrarle a su compañero de faenas lo que sus padres eran capaces de hacer – Nunca salgo de casa sin mi zampoña

En seguida la pareja se dio cuenta a lo que se refería. Ambos se tomaron de la mano.

–Gobber, no. Ahora no – Stoick intentaba evitarlo

–Tiene razón, ahora no – Valka le apoyaba

–Vamos, si sabéis que queréis – les persuadió.

Stoick pareció ceder. Se arrodilló frente a ella.

–¿Bailamos? – dijo

Hiccup ahora entendía a lo que se referían todos. Se asombró de ello. Ahora estando con su madre y su padre, juntos de nuevo, aprendería muchas cosas de ellos.

Valka parecía indecisa. Hace mucho que no bailaba, veinte años. Pero recordaba su último baile como si de ayer se tratara. Estaba indecisa, cosa que Gobber aprovechó para empezar a entonar una melodía.

Hiccup miró a su dragón y le hizo una señal. Toothless dio un pequeño empujón a Valka, insistiendo para que aceptara. Finalmente lo hizo. Gobber empezó a tocar de nuevo y Stoick se movía con ella al compás de la música.

Nunca se hubiera imaginado ver a su padre, Stoick the Vast, bailando cual adolescente con su novia. En verdad lo hacían bien. Habían pasado muchos años, pero seguían conociendo los pasos del otro.

Valka reía. Estaba segura que de un momento a otro empezaría a llorar otra vez, pero esta vez de felicidad.

Por primera vez en años, la familia estaba al completo.

* * *

Hola :) Espero que les haya gustado este one-shot. No sé, tuve la idea el otro día, pero necesitaba el permiso de Avannak para usar su fragmento :) Por eso, agradecimiento especial :)

Abracitos de Heimao


End file.
